Sazaa Mein Mazaa 2
by Anjali Mahajan
Summary: This is the continution of my Story Sazaa mein Mazaa...It's all about sazaa with lots of Mazaa ;) Have a look inside.


**Thank you all for lovely reviews.**

 **actually chapter 2 i posted earlier was not showing to me so that's y i'm posting the next n last chapter of the story separately..**

* * *

Daya(on call)- Han ji ji thik h..aap aa jayiye..aapko puchne ki kya jrurt h (smiles) ji thik h..ok bye (cut the call n humming some tunes)

Abhijeet just seeing him n controlled his anger n ask

Abhi- kon aa rha h Daya ?

Daya - Tumse matlb ? Jo kaam diya h wo kro..or kaan jra kum dodao apne

Abhi(with Anger)- O hello kaam hi kr rha hun tumhari tarah bimari ka drama krke bistar nhi tod rha hun

Daya- Soch lo boss abi to bistar toota nhi h..kaho to tod dun? phir tum hi pchtaoge (wink)

Abhi- tum or kr bhi kya skte ho. Abi to log drwaza tod kehte hain tumhe phir Palang tod bhi kehne lgenge (n he laugh )

Daya- or jb maine tumhara muh toda to log mujhe kis naam se bulayenge pta h ?

Abhi- Han jo jee aaye use todne wala Insani Bhediya (laugh)

Daya(in irritation )- huhahaha ab bcho is Bhediye ke waar se

n he throw the Pillow on him n Abhijeet who is standing near door of daya's room little disbalanced n he fall on floor with thud sound. Daya laughed aloud n said

Daya- tch tch tch Pehle daav mein hi ghayal (he's laughing)

Abhijeet just looking at him with great anger n manage to get up n said

Abhi(in anger)- Bhediya pinjre mein hi accha lgta h.

Daya- pinjre mein kon daalega ? Tum ? Ghayal Sipahi ?(Wink n smiles)

n He added again - chlo ab ghoorna band kro or kaam kro..mujhe mera room proper n dust free chahiye.

Abhi(control his anger n said with Smile)- Ji kr rha hun Langde Bhediye. Aap apne bistar se uthne ka kasht krenge ya mai aapko utha kr patkun?

Daya- nhi nhi itna bhi zalim nhi hu mai..itna kaam mai khud krlunga.

Daya get up from bed. He has plaster on his leg n move slowly with care. n he return back n get his mufflar(Parna) from his wardrobe n said

Daya- ye gale mein daal lo phir lgoge sahi Kaamwale Baai.

Abhijeet- dekh abhi to tu ek langda hua h..kahin mai tujhe toonta na bna dun.

Daya- ohh boss phir to tumhe apni part time naukri ko full time krna pdega.

Abhi- hain?

Daya- han phir to tum mere full time nauker bn jaoge na (n he laugh like anything) Or han paise ki chinta mat krna..pehli naukri se jada hi pgaar milegi

Abhi- acha beta tu dega pgaar jo khud kangaal h...jo ek cup chai pilane ke liye bhi udhaari krta hai

Daya- arey mai jo bi krta hun..tumhe pgaar time pe milegi..or mahine mein ek jodi Kapde bhi de diya krunga.

Abhi- oh ho Kapde dilayega or wo bhi tu? Kahin tere dimaag mein bhi to fracture nhi aaya?

Daya(innocently)- nhi boss ab jo mujh jaise Langde n going to be toonte ki itni madad krega usko mai apne purane kapde to de hi skta hu na.

Abhi- wah bai wah Daya Babu bohot reham dil h aapka...maine to naukri chodne ka soch liya tha but tumne to meri aankhein hi khol di

Daya- kya krun mere to naam mein bhi Daya h..shayad bhgwaan ne mujhe specially yahan tum jaise logon ki madad ke liye hi bheja h (n smiles)

Abhi(smile)- aaha tere jaise dyaalo hone lge na to log bhookhe mar jayenge..aaya bda Bhagwaan ka special bnda..bhagwaan ne specially nhi by mistake bhej diya tujhe or ab wo bhi pchta rha h ki kis mushtande ko bhej diya...Log sahi kehte hain sirf Insaan hi nhi kbhi kbhi bhagwaan se bhi galti ho jati h.

Daya- ab jo bhi kaho Babu Moshaye...galti jiski bhi ho bhugtoge to tum hi (n he move out completely by making mess of his Wardrobe with)- zra ise bhi acche se arrange kr dena

Abhijeet(looking at daya's wardrobe n said loudly)- Daya...teri to (then he smiles n said in low voice- jaise tu khush rhe Nautnki..mera "Aalo Bukhara" n he wore the muffler proudly by saying "kaamwala bhaiya" n start doing his saaf safaayi with smile.

After an hour Abhijeet done with Saaf safayi n going to sat on sofa placed in lounge where daya is already sitting n enjoying the Movie with the company of Popcorn n SoftDrink. then Daya said yo Abhi.

Daya- Nokron ki jagah Zameen pe hoti h..tum yahan kahan ? Chlo utho or chtaayi (mattress) bichao or betho. Sahab logon ke sath bethoge ab (Wink)

Abhi(little shocked)- tumhara deemag to thik h ? Kya bake ja rhe ho?

Daya(hardly controlling his laugh)- Ab tameez bhi bhool gye ho? Nokri se nikaal dunga jada bole to.

Abhi- acha beta. Chl ek kaam kr mujhe nikaal hi de nokri se or pgaar bhi de.

Daya(with hakka-bakka expressions)- han..han..to.. wo to nikaal dunga..pr.. wo..han wo is mahine ke baad.

Abhi- nikal gyi na hawa sahab ki ? Bada aaya Naukri se nikalne wala.(n then he stop n look at him n think what he just said )

Daya- hmm to chlo tumne ye to mana ki tum Nauker ho (n he laugh madly)

Abhi(look like bechara)- Hasle beta mujh gareeb pr..na jane kyu maine teri wo shart mani. acha hota mai tujhe us din ghar le aata. Ye sb to na krna pdta.

Daya- ye to pehle sochna tha...tb to bda rohb se keh rhe the jo tum kahoge mai wo krunga..ab bhukto.

Abhi- Sahi h beta ek to Sahab ki bhlayi ke bare mein socho or phir Saza bhi bhugto.

Daya- Daya ki Adaalat ka insaaf to kuch aisa hi h Boss(n smile broadly)

Abhi(with joining hands)- My Lord mujhe phansi ki saza de dijiye...meri galti maafi ke layak nhi.

Daya(with evil smile)- wo bhi milegi dekhte jao or han jao or ja ker 2 cup coffee bna ke lao. Sath beth kr piyenge.

Abhi(angrily murmuring while going towards kitchen)- Coffee mein neend ki dwaayi daal dunga...Soyega or Sone bhi dega. n looking upwards n added Hey bhagwaan Kahan Phas gya mai

Daya- sochna bhi mat Abhijeet Kaka..kyunki abhi to khel shuru hua h

Abhi(from kitchen)- tujhe ye khel bohot mehnga pdega beta or gin gin ke bdla loonga.

Daya- hmm wo bhi dekh lenge...

After 5 mins Abhi come in lounge with tray in hands having two cup of coffee n his condition is really like a kaamwala bhaiya. n Said to him

Abhi(giving cup)- Saab ji Coffee

suddenly one voice come from door n Shocked Abhi n Daya just enjoying the moment

Voice(Shocked seeing his condition)- Abhijeet? Ye sab kya h ?

Abhi(hardly manage to speak)- aap ? aaplog? yahan ?

Daya- aaiye aaiye na aaplog ander aaiye..wahin khade khade dekhte rhenge kya.

Abhi(to daya in low voice)- daya ke bcche ye tumne thik nhi kiya.

Daya gives a meaningful look to him n goes near to guests n offer them to sit in Sofa.

Daya- aayiye aap bethiye Sir..arey freddy betho bai khade kyu ho? or han muh band kro makkhi ghus jayegi muh mein.

ACP sir n Freddy sat on sofa n both looking at Abhijeet.

ACP sir- Abhijeet ye kya haal bna rkha h or kya saab ji?

Abhijeet going to speak something but Daya interrupt him n added

Daya- arey sir wo (looking at Abhijeet with smirk smile) Abhijeet jb ghar mein hota h to aise hi rehta h.

Freddy- hain? sacch mein Abhijeet sir? Aap aap aise in kapdon mein rehte hain? or ye gale mein muffler ? aap to bilkul (but he stop seeing angry glance of Abhijeet)

Daya- han han Freddy bolo kya bol rhe the..aap to bilkul kya?

ACP(added with smile)- Bilkul Swarg movie ke Govinda lg rhe ho.

Abhijeet embarrassed n Daya n freddy laugh a loud

Daya- sir wahi movie na jismein Govinda nauker bna hua tha. (n then three of them laughing madly where Abhijeet just staring at all helplessly.

Daya(after controlling his laugh)- Kaka ACP sir ko coffee to pilao..after little pause he added- arey han Sir to coffee peete hi nhi hain..accha suno (Abhijeet looking at Daya with open mouth n after seeing him like this he added) hello mai tumse keh rha hun jao or sahab logo ke liye Chai bna kr lao.

Acp n Freddy controlling his smile n Abhijeet looking at Daya like if he will say one more word then he will kill daya but he control his emotions n say to ACP sir

Abhi- dekhiye sir ye kaise bol rha h mujhe..

ACP sir(in serious tone to Daya)- Dayaaa...ye kya tareeka h baat krne ka? Tameez bhool gye ho..Tumhara bada bhai h (Abhijeet little relax after hearing ACP sir's words n giving "ab to dekh" look to Daya)

ACP(added n say to Abhijeet)- Jao beta ja ker Chai bna lao.

Abhijeet dumbstruck after hear last sentence of ACP sir..n it's like Pairon neeche zameen nikal gyi ho

Daya n Freddy hardly controlling their laugh when Abhijeet say

Abhi(little sad)- kya sir aap bhi

he move from there to make Chai for so called his Saab log and on the other side Three of them share a great laugh n they enjoying Abhijeet's Haalat.

Abhi(murmuring)- Sab ek jaise hi h..ye Daya hmesha taraf kr leta h..Hey Bhagwaan koi nhi hai mera is duniya, phir kyu bheja mujhe is bereham duniya or Zalim logon ke beech.

ACP(to Daya)- or btao daya tumhari tbeeyat kaisi h ab? or pair mein dard to nhi h ?

Daya- nhi sir ab dard kam h n dekhiye mai to ek dum Fit n fine hu or Khoob majey mein bhi hu

Freddy(while looking at kitchen side say to daya)- han sir wo to hum dekh hi chuke hain

ACP sir- accha or dwaayi to time pr le rhe ho na

Daya- han sir Abhijeet ke hote huye kbhi miss kr skta hu...(after a pause) arey dopeher ki medicine ka time hogya mera..(to Acp n freddy)- ek minute aap bethiye sir mai medicine leke aata hu.

he trying to stand then suddenly ouch come from his mouth n Freddy after seeing his condition said

Freddy- arey sir rukiye mai aapki medicine yahin le aata hu..aap bethiye yahin or mujje btaiye kaha pdi h aapki medicine.

ACP sir - han Daya Freddy le aayega..tum betho

Daya- arey freddy...acha wo mere bed ke side drawer mein ek box h wo le aana..usi mein pdi hain.

Freddy after nodding goes to Daya's room n when he taking out a box from drawer his attention goes to one envelope in which his name is flashing. He after placing Box at one side took envelope in hand n shocked to read the words..

Freddy(Shocked)- Suspension Order(his eyes wide opened) n (teary tone)- ye kya ? mera suspension order Daya sir ke pass? per maine aisa kya kiya h? Aise kaise?

he hurridly move back to lounge where Both his Seniors sitting n discussing something serious

ACP- Daya tumne wo envelope diya to nhi na Freddy ko?

Daya- nahi sir meri to himmat hi nhi use btane ki or aapne bhi ye itna bda kaam mujhe sonp diya..or mai kaise btaun use

ACP- Daya meri bhi himmat nhi huyi n isiliye to maine tumhe ye kaam diya h..tum use acche se sambhaal loge...mujhse to uski haalat dekhi nhi jayegi.

Daya- han sir ab btana to pdega hi..abi aata h na to bta deta hu use..kb tk chupayenge usse ye baat..pta nhi wo kaise seh payega ki agle mahine se wo CID cop nhi rhega

suddenly they hear a thud sound n some crying voice too n they turned their neck n find Freddy on his knees n crying badly..both ACP n Daya moves towards Freddy n Abhijeet also join them after placing Chai on dining table

ACP sir- kya hua Freddy tum ro kyu rhe ho? tum to dwaayi lene gye the na? phir ye kya?

Daya- han btao to kya hua? Macchar kaat gya kya?

Abhijeet- Daya? ye koi mzaak ka waqt h? Kabhi to serious ho jaya kro (After looking at Daya he understand the whole matter n added) Macchar katne ki wajah se bhi koi rota h kya? ye pkka andhere se darr gya hoga.

Three of them smiles secretly n ACP sir also join them n added

ACP sir- kahin apni parchayi se to nhi drr gye?

Freddy crying more loudly after all this comments n said

Freddy - nahi sir aisa kuch nhi h..mai to ye pdh ke ro rha hu(showing them the envelop) maine aisa kya kiya h ?

ACP sir- ye kya h Freddy? or tum to dwaayi lene gye the to ye kya le aaye?

Abhijeet- accha sir ab mai smjha..ise dwaayi nhi mili to ro rha h

Daya- arey Freddy koi baat nhi mai khud le aaunga...ismein rone ki kya baat h

Freddy- nahi sir ye aap kya keh rhe hain...itni si baat pe mai bhala kyu rone lga?

ACP sir- to phir ?

Freddy- sir mai apna suspension letter dekh ke ro rha hu

Three of trying really hard to control their laugh n they manages n ACP added

ACP- Oh to tumhe pta lg gya..m sorry Freddy..wo upar se order aaya h or hum kuch nhi kr skte ab

Freddy(crying)- sir per mujhse kya galti hogyi jo mujhe suspend kr diya?

Abhi- Freddy tum par ek Beksoor bande ko chot pohonchane ka ilzaam h or us bande ki phonch bohot badi thi or usne upar complaint krdi.

ACP- han or nateeja tumhare saamne h.

Freddy- pr sir mai to chahu tb bhikisi ko chot nhi pohoncha pata..phir mai kaise?

Daya- Pr is baar to galti huyi h tumse Freddy...ab kuch nhi ho skta

Freddy- sir kon h wo ? or koi to rasta hoga?

ACP- han ek rasta h( giving look to his Daya n Abhi)- agar tum us insaan se maafi maang lo..or wo tumhe maaf krde to kuch ho skta h

Freddy(instantly)- han sir mai usse maafi maang lunga..uske pair pd jaunga..or aage se kuch krne or bolne se pehle hzaar baar sochunga.

Abhijeet(with wink smile)- pr uske pair kaise pdoge wo to Langda h (n three of them laugh loud)

Freddy- hain? or aap sb has kyu rhe hain?

ACP sir- Freddy jada mat socho or pd jao pair uske wo insaan tumhare smane hai jisne tumahra suspension order tyaar krwaya h

Freddy- Kon sir? n look at Daya who is standing in front of him...n he added shockingly - Sir Aapne?

Daya- kyu Freddy pair nhi pdoge?(Winning smile)

Freddy- sir aapne aisa kyu kiya? aap sb mera mjaak bna rhe the

Daya- han to tum bhi to hospital mein mera mjaak bna rhe the...Sazaa to milni hi thi na (n he smiles broadly..look at Abhijeet n added)- jb Abhijeet nhi bcha to tum kya cheez ho(Abhijeet give meaningful look to Daya) isne bhi hospital mein Nurse ko pta kr mera mjaak bnaya tha or tum bhi bda enjoy kr rhe the na..or bol kr gye the "Ab Bhukto". Beta "Ab tum bhukto"

Daya- Daya ki adaalat mein kisi ko nhi baksha jata...yahan galti ki saza sjaaye maut hi hoti h. Chlo ab ye Adaalat agali multavi ki jati h..ab aap sb apni zindgi acche se jee skte ho.

Four of them laugh really loud n Daya feels proud after winning the Battle.

Abhijeet- chlo chlo aao ab...chai tyaar h ab mai teesari baar nhi bnaunga.

And the Story End with the Hahaha...

* * *

 **Hope u liked this now..It wrote it for time pass..actually I was getting bored to socha kuch likh hi lun n jo mere innu se Bheje mein aaya likh diya..Now it's your Turn.**

 **Take Care..**

 **Stay Blessed**


End file.
